A Special Assignment
by argylesweater
Summary: Dumbledore is tired of Hermione and Draco's bickering. He gives them an assignment to get along and since Draco has such big problems with the way she looks, he must give her a makeover. It's better than it sounds, trust me. Rated M for later chapters HGD
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Well its been such a long time since I've written anything but I keep having this idea so hopefully it works on paper, well, rather the computer. It's much different from my other stories so I'm excited because it actually has some originality. So please don't forget to review, even if its negative feedback, every comment I get I read and take into consideration. Now onto the story**

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter but this plot is from my own imagination

Chapter One: Welcome Back

The Granger residence was filled with a loud beeping noise as Hermione's alarm clock went off. Of course it didn't really do any good because Hermione was already up, excitedly getting ready for school with so much energy you would have thought she was on a caffeine high. In reality, she hadn't slept at all the night before because she was so excited. Excited to go back to school, excited to see her friends, and excited for the homework, odd, but that's Hermione Granger for you.

Hermione quickly turned off the alarm and surveyed the room. Her trunk was packed and ready to go and all she had to do was change into her clothes and she was set. She threw on a pair of jeans, sneakers, a pink shirt, and of course, her head girl badge that she was owled the week before. She ran a brush though her mass of bushy auburn hair and lugged her trunk down the stairs to her kitchen.

"Mum, Dad, I'm ready to go." She announced as she struggled to the bottom of the stairs with her trunk. Mrs. Granger smiled from behind a counter in the kitchen. "That's wonderful Hermione dear, how about you get a bite to eat before you go. I put a plate of food on the table for you." Hermione glanced at the table and sure enough there was a plate full of steaming hot eggs and bacon along with pancakes and a glass of orange juice. "Looks great mum", Hermione said as she sat down and started to eat.

Her dad, who was sitting on the other end of the table, started to speak, "So are you excited for school Hermione?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee as he scanned the newspaper he was holding.

"I'm so excited, I still can't believe it's my seventh year." Hermione replied

"Yes, the years did go by pretty fast." Mrs. Granger added in.

A couple minutes later Hermione announced that she was finished up and was ready to go to the train station. Her father took her because her mother preferred not to go. That didn't bother Hermione much; she'd rather not have her mother bawling at the train station anyway.

No sooner had she said goodbye to her dad and boarded the train did she see her 2 best friends in the entire world. Harry and Ron of course. "Harry! Ron!" she said excitedly as she ran up to them and gave both of them hugs. "Hey Hermione", they said back with smiles on their faces. _Wow, they sure have changed_ she thought as she looked at them. They were both significantly taller than she was; in fact, they were probably close to 6 feet tall. They were both equally handsome and could probably get any girl they wanted as long as the girl wasn't in the Slytherin house. Her thoughts were interrupted when Ron started talking. "Hermione, how do you do it?" he asked, laughing a bit

"Do what?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"You look exactly the same as last year! It's crazy!"

Hermione forced herself to let out a small laugh but she still had a slight frown on her face. Did she really look the same? And even if she did look the same as last year, was that a bad thing?

"C'mon guys, lets go find a compartment." Harry said, noticing Hermione's slightly upset expression.

"Actually," Hermione said, "I have to go sit in the head's compartment. So…I guess I'll see you two later." And with that she turned around and headed down the corridor searching for the door that was adorned with a "heads" plaque. _Aha! _She thought to herself as she found the door, she couldn't help but smile. She had wanted this ever since first year, and now here she was. All she hoped for was a head boy that she could get along with; and if they didn't get along…well, then she'd just have to try her best to get along with him.

But when she opened the door she realized that being nice to the head boy would be easier said than done. "Malfoy?" she asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Granger, are you really _that_ surprised that me here?" He responded from his spot in the compartment in which he was slumped in, reading a book and not minding the stray hairs that fell in front of his face.

"Well, yeah, kind of." Hermione exclaimed, trying her best to be civil as she sat down across from him and looked out the window.

Draco rolled his eyes, not bothering to look up from his book, "stupid mudblood." He mumbled.

"Git." She coughed.

That was the only conversation they had on the train. Professor McGonagall had come in to tell them their duties and they had both changed into their robes. Time passed slowly in the dead silence of the compartment, and both were thankful when the train came to a halt as it reached Hogwarts.

They exited without a word, each heading over to their own group of friends as everyone headed over to the great hall for the first feast of the year. They sat at separate tables, but neither knew that they would soon be sitting at the same one in a few minutes.

The first years were sorted and Dumbledore stood up for his usual beginning of the year speech. "Students, I would like to welcome you to another fantastic school year here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore spoke calmly, as he went through his usual speech, many students stopped paying attention and whispered quietly to their friends. "Now, usually I would be done and we could tuck in, but I would like to inform the head boy and girl of a certain change." He said, and most students looked up in curiosity, "To support house unity a bit more, I'd like the head boy and girl to start sitting up at the staff table, as you can see 2 more seats have been added and you may both head up once I wrap up my speech. And that coincidentally, is now, tuck in!" With that he sat down and both Hermione and Draco made their way up to the staff table, neither of them looking at one another. "Well this is just dandy" Hermione said sarcastically after a few silent minutes with Draco at the table.

"If you're trying to make conversation it's not working, Granger" he said with irritation.

"Why do you have to be so hostile? Can't you just be _nice_?" she asked, causing Draco to snicker.

"Mm, no, sorry I can't mudblood." He said while smirking at her.

"That nickname is getting old Malfoy," She snapped back

"Ok, I'll think of some new ones" he said, "How about…Bushy haired freak?" he added when she didn't respond. "That may work, or…" Hermione cut him off

"JUST SHUT UP MALFOY" she said a little to loudly, attracting the attention of all the teachers at the staff table. "Sorry" she said softly, looking down as the teachers continued on with their conversations.

"Good for nothing son of a…." Hermione trailed off under her breath as the feast finished up.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger would you please follow me?" Dumbledore asked as the students cleared out. "I'd like to show you to your dorm" he said with laughter in his eyes when he saw Hermione's fearful face.

They approached the painting that led to their dorm. "Now, the password is honeysuckle, I ask that you only change it if absolutely necessary." He said and repeated the password causing the painting to swing open. "Now, before you two go and look around your new rooms, I'd like to assign you both an assignment, having to do with your conversation earlier this evening."

**Ok well…that's chapter one and its super boring I know, but the next one is much better. I know most of you know what the assignment is because of my summary, but it seemed like a good place to stop. Anywho, DON'T FORGET TO PRESS THAT BUTTON IN THE LEFT HAND CORNER! I won't update unless I get 13 reviews :) Thanks much!**


	2. Chapter 2

Uh…alright so this is kind of strange considering it has been almost 3 years since I wrote this first chapter

**Uh…alright so this is kind of strange considering it has been almost 3 years since I wrote this first chapter. However, today I got an email saying someone had added this story to their watch list. Hit from this blast from the past I decided to give this another shot. I may be rusty, actually, I KNOW I am, however, I'm excited to start this up again and if I get negative reviews I'll just shut this thing down for good. So…if you're a returning reader…thank you for an enormous amount of patience and…enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: My name is not J.K. Rowling, therefore I do not own Harry Potter, I do take full credit for this spin-off of her characters created.**

"Excuse me sir, but what conversation are you talking of?", asked Hermione, her eyes darting around, her face turning red.

"Yes, with no disrespect sir, we have said almost nothing to each other all night" added Draco.

"Exactly!" said professor Dumbledore, "Dear child, I have seen the relationship between you two consist of nothing but bickering and, do forgive me, immaturity. You two were made head boy and head girl because of your responsibility and perseverance, which is why I ask you this question Mr. Malfoy, what is it about Miss Granger that bothers you so?"

"Professor…I…" Draco fumbled for the words

"I want honesty Malfoy, and I don't want to result to using magic to hear it." The professor smirked

"Well, first off, her hair is horrid, you can see it from a mile away," Draco started, "she doesn't wear clothes that fit her, and she always has to be the brightest bulb in the box--"

"Excuse me? At least I have some compassion. Do you even have a heart Malfoy? You are rude, arrogant, and a snob. But I see how it is..you need to knock down other people to boost your ego because frankly, there's not one thing within yourself that you or anyone could like!"

The professor raised his hand, a simple motion that could silence any bickering between enemies because of his overbearing and important presence.

"Alright, alright, let us calm down for one second. I didn't want this to get out of hand but I'm glad to see that you two are being honest, that's the first step toward completing your assignment."

"What assignment?" They said in unison, both agitated after a long day of travel and overwhelmed by each other's presence.

"It is very simple, and it is an idea I've been formulating over the years for you two. I never planned to actually have it work out this way but since you two will be spending so much time together I decided that I should give it a shot. You see…it is too common in our lives that we run into people we don't get a long with, people we think should change. Draco, you are obviously not agreeing with Hermione's appearance, I will start this assignment by giving you the task of giving her a makeover and Hermione, you can start by trying to develop the compassion you see missing from Mr. Malfoy. I ask you to please keep the magic to a minimum, I want you both to put your hearts into this assignment, and trust me, this is only part one of many."

"No. No…Professor, there is no way I can do this. It's my seventh year, I'm head girl, I have responsibilities to my classmates and to my school, what about my academics?" Questioned a frazzled Hermione.

"I know that neither of you will be willing to commit to this at first, but if you fail, I will have no choice but to strip you of both your head positions. I want to see cooperation and progress, you two are almost adults now, and it's time to start acting like one. And on that note, I believe it is time to sleep, you have an early day tomorrow, so get some rest."

No sooner had Dumbledore finished his statement that he had headed down the steps to his office, Hermione and Draco stood in silence for a while, watching him go, trying to make sense of the task that was set before them just moments ago.

"You know what," Hermione sighed, "He's right…we should just go to bed. Honeysuckle."

The door opened and she entered through the painting without uttering another word to her enemy of almost 7 years. Her entrance into the dorm was enough to cause her mood to change drastically. There had always been rumors of what the head's dorm looked like, the décor changed every year but what was laid out before Hermione's eyes was more than she could have ever conjured in her wild imagination. The common room was luxurious, the left side in Gryffindor colors and the right decorated in Slytherin colors, it was a strange sight to see two totally different houses so unified in one room. Each side of the room had winding staircases in rich mahogany wood. The fireplace was already burning and surrounded by beautiful velvet chairs and couches. The whole room seemed a little excessive for 2 people but Hogwarts took no shortcuts in pampering the two most hardworking students.

Assuming her bedroom was on the left side, Hermione walked up the stairs and greeted her bedroom with open arms. Falling onto the bed she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. This was supposed to be her best year, she was supposed to go out with a bang, at the top of her class, with her best friends by her side…and here she was…stuck in a dorm room with a boy who could only be described as the spawn of evil. A tap at the door interrupted her peaceful silence, "Who said you could be up here Malfoy?" she groaned.

"I didn't know I needed a permession slip Granger, " he sneered, "I just wanted to wish you sweet dreams…and I look forward to working on this project with you…" he winked, finding total pleasure of seeing a disgusted visage cover hermione's face. "And on _that _note, I head to my room!" He expressed jauntily, walking further into Hermione's room and heading toward a door which she assumed was the bathroom.

"Wrong door Malfoy…" she stated, still entirely confused at what had just happened in her doorway.

"Actually Granger, this way is much faster, our bedrooms are connected by the bathroom, oh wait you didn't know that did you? Well, I must warn you I take a while in the bathroom…" he snickered as he walked through the bathroom and through the door on the other side of it, entering what was obviously his own bedroom.

All Hermione could do was stare at the ceiling in disbelief. Draco spent the night actually looking forward to his year at Hogwarts, so much opportunity for scandal, he knew he was going to have fun…

**Alright so, that's that. Comments are appreciated because I probably won't right anything without some. Also I saw I rated the M and I'm not sure why I would've done that 3 years ago but if something was to happen physically between the two…not trying to say anything will… ;) …does the M rating material bother you guys or would you like me to keep it PG-13…I just want to make you guys happy!**

**xoxoLiz**


End file.
